An Evilness Greater Than All Others
by The Plagnister
Summary: An Evilness enters their temporary home. An Evilness greater than even, yes, MingMing. An Evilness that sets the BladeBreakers AND Tala into a frenzy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Yey! Now, the Plagnister presents, Major Ming-Ming Bashing. Please tell me how you like this short story please. This is something that you don't want to think up of just to try to create a funny at the end of a chapter. It will grow._

_line_

_**Furby**_

_By:_ _The_ _Plagnister_

Tyson and Kai sat on the couch, Tyson snuggled up close to Kai and Kai's arm around his waist. Kenny sat between Tala's legs, clacking away at Dizzy. Rei and Max were behind them all somewhere, playing Chinese checkers. The afternoon was a nice, lazy one. Or it was, until Ming-Ming showed up.

_**BANG!**_

The sound of their door slamming open made all the Bladers jump to their feet. Ming-Ming walked into the "**private**" hotel room. Something was cradled in her arms. Something **evil** that mustn't be named. Then, the Evilness trilled through Ming Ming's clutching arms.

"Ming-Ming, what do you have?"

"No! Please don't tell me you have what you have!"

Ming-Ming smirked at Tyson's outburst, but looked seriously to Kai, whom asked the question. "This is…" She paused, watching as everybody leaned toward her, not wanting to believe her. The anxiety amused her so, she unleashed the Evilness and said, "Furby!" at the same time.

"AAAAHHHH!"

They all screamed and flew to opposite sides of the room. Staring in horror, they watched as Ming-Ming held it up a little higher. The Evil Thing was a light pink with a purple mullet. The thing's **toes** were kind of curled around Ming-Ming's forearm. She grinned hugely at the terrified boys.

"Furby, say hello."

"Helllllroooow."

The Evil trilled and the boys all screamed. They then, in unison, called out their Bit Beasts and launched their blades at the Evilness. The blades all attacked Furby, but **_unfortunately_**, Ming-Ming was not distinguished from Furby by the blades. When the blades finally fell over, they saw that the Furby was not destroyed, but Ming-Ming laid in a crumpled, twitching heap.

"Knock, knock."

"Daaaaaah!"

Max pulled out a large anime hammer and brought it down as hard as he could on the torturous creature. Everybody heaved a gigantic sigh at the destruction of the machine and nearly collapsed at with relief. Ty and Kai returned to their room as did Kenny and Tala, and Max and Rei. As soon as Tyson shut the door to his and Kai's room, something evil trilled.

"Shelby coming 'round the mountain."

line

_**A/N**: Yay! How do ya like? I'm a little high on sugar right now. Teehee. _**Any**_ways, tell me how you like. The idea for funnies popped into mind at 10:00 at night. Tell me if you want bloopers. If so, I will try to write up as many Bloopers as possible. Please review, but I'm done typing for the night, my eyes are getting harder and harder to keep open. Peace out._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Yey! Another Plagnister presentation. Oo oo oo. Wait. I love to say this. The Plagnister presents, yet another Ming-Ming Bashing. Yeah! The Plagnister presents Major Ming-Ming Bashing. Yeah! I'm hyper right now and in a weird mood, watching Loonatics Unleashed. Don't ask, because I don't know! Oooooo. DNA changing, I want to do that, then I can give my good hos- er, **friend** the cat eats, tail, claws, hind paws, fangs, and eyes. Weet Woot!_

_Oh, yeah! I also wanted to tell you that I, like Plushie Heartless, believe Dranzer is a girl._

line

_**Shelby**_

_By: The Plagnister_

"Noooooo!"

Tyson whirled around to face Kai, eyes wide in panic. He couldn't believe it. They had just gotten rid of one monstrosity for another of a worse kind. This was dundundun **Shelby**. The evil little creature that **never** shut up, even when shoved under the bed, under a pile of clothes, in complete darkness. Regular Furby shut up, but not Shelby. It's the creature that haunts everybody's dreams. Worse than even your little sibling.

"Daaah! Get rid of it Kai!"

"Whoooa! Loud noise."

Kai mimed for Tyson to be quiet and got Dranzer ready. Every few steps he made a loud noise, making Shelby repeat itself. Every time it seemed as if Kai had found it, the Evilness would come from a different place.

Tyson screamed out in frustration and ran out of the room. Kai was soon to follow. Everybody else, curious about the ruckus, came out of their shared rooms to investigate. They all soon stopped in their tracks at the Evlierness' trill.

"Shelby scared. Whooa."

"Where'd that come from?"

"It wasn't in here earlier!"

"We don't know. We heard it after I shut our bedroom door. We tried to find it, but it kept moving!"

"So you two unleashed it upon the rest of the suite!"

"Loud noise. Shelby, scared."

"Ming-Ming!"

The group ran out of the hotel and hailed a taxi to the hospital. They trek though the hospital and burst into Ming-Ming's room. There were bandages on her arms and legs, and her right hand was in a cast. At first she looked dumbfounded, but then glared angrily at them.

"What do **you** want? You already destroyed my Furby."

Kai aimed Dranzer at Ming-Ming's face. "Hos do I get rid of it?"

"Get rid of what?" Ming-Ming snapped at him. She seemed unfazed by the threat of Kai's Bit Beast.

"The Shelby. The evil creature within our rooms." Ming-Ming just laughed at Kai. "How did you get in?"

"Oh, **that**? I got the key from Daichi."

"Daichi was in on this?"

"I'm going to kill that little midget!"

"Tyson, calm down. What did you give him for it?"

"Take a guess."

"Time's up. **DRANZER**!"

Kai launched his Bey Blade at Ming-Ming. It slammed into her face and leapt up onto the shelf over her head. She then dove down, right on top of Ming-Ming's head, knocking her out. They then ran out the hospital and back to the hotel, chasing after Tyson, who was screaming about killed a midget Japanese Monkey.

fin


End file.
